fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Slush Arena
The Slush Arena is an annual all-out battle stadium for all stick figures, both in existing, well-known stick figure fighting series and fanmade can compete to be the "Strongest Fighter Of All". System Year 1 - First Year Competition: Details: Team Numbers: '''10 '''Max Number of Participants in each Team: 4 Min. Number of Participants in each Team: 2 Ladder Matches: *'Preliminaries' - Tag Team Elimination: King of the Hill and Survival *'Deciding Preliminary Round' - 1 on 1 Match *'Semi-Finals' - 2 on 2 Tag Team Matches *'Finals' - 4 on 4 All-Out Battle Ladder Matches Details: [ To be Added... ] Year 1 Events: 'Tag Team Elimination, Round 1 - King of the Hill, Round 2 - Survival, Preliminary Round - 1 on 1, Semi-Finals - Tag Team and Final Round. The Arena begins!! '''When: '''June 12 - September 9, 2017 'Participants: Note: Can be edited/added by other users who wish to participate. Additionally, only 4 members from each team can participate. * Team Red (Vince) ** Strock ** Peter Stick ** Stick Jerome ** Stick Spring * Team Silver (Chak) **Chakatan **Doppelganger **Overdrive **Prevoir * Team Blue (Bob) **Scarstick **Zero **Stiro (and Zenostick) **(S+Z take two slots) * Team Pink (Seth) **Stick Stan **SticKen **Redster **Freezestick * Team Yellow (TRS) **TRS **StGlitch **General Blue **StEthan * Team Green (Khen) **StKhen **StiCharles **Stick Daisy **StiNeil * Team White (MW) **Stick Lucas **Ramstick **Remstick **MacStick *Team Orange (SirSalad) **Styro **Strab **Stam **Stonic *Team Black (Slusher90000) **Slusher the 11th **Stickhyun Jeo **Superior Ben **Hyper S.T.E.R.I.C. *Team Violet (Shadow Lala12) ** Hiyori Lala ** Jade Katsumi ** Shadow Leaf ** Stick Varius Match Ups (Year 1) Tag Team Elimination: *Team Silver - Team Yellow **Chak and Overdrive VS StEthan and StGlitch *Team Red - Team Black **Peter Stick and Stick Spring VS Superior Ben and Stickhyun Jeo *Team Orange - Team Violet **Styro and Stonic VS Hiyori Lala and Stick Varius *Team Green - Team White **StKhen and StiNeil VS Stick Lucas and Remstick *Team Blue - Team Pink **Scarstick and Zero VS Stan and Redster 'Rules / Match Details:' #The first in the line-up of this match will go first against each other. The leader of both team must select their two fighters to participate in the match. #Optional: A banner displaying the "VS screen" can be made to also improve the odds of the team against each other. #A voting session will be held where other participants who are not currently in battle will vote on which fighter/team will be the victor (as given below). #The winning team will be given 10 points upon victory. The losing team will be given 2 points upon defeat. #Optional: To add some fun to the battle, the players, in or out of battle, can imagine the scenario and analyze the fight and see who they will favor more over the rest. #The match will only begin once both opposing team have entered their participating fighter(s). #The voting system must not just be about which team you want to win: it must be based upon which team you believe should win. See each of the participating team's pages on the characters that are currently in battle and compare them with their opposing team and determine which one you think will win. #A forum thread has been opened in order to discuss matters about the arena. #Each match can last between 2 to 3 days. Vote carefully, viewers. Be hopeful, participants. Match Overviews Tag Team Elimination: Round 1: *Chak and Overdrive (Team Silver) vs StEthan and StGlitch (Team Yellow) *Location: Slush City Open Sewage System. *Details: The storm drainage system of the city. It has a big water hole where all the drained water flows into the river. There are debris there that can be used as weapons. There are three walls that can be used as trampolines due to being manufactured in elastic covers. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results': Team Silver is the victor! *Match Report: Read it here. Who will win? Team Yellow Team Silver Round 2: *Peter Stick and Stick Spring (Team Red) vs Superior Ben and Stickhyun Jeo (Team Black) *Location: Highrise Lander *Details: Atop a bunch of massive skyscrapers. There is a ring that is hoisted up in the air, connected to all points of four skyscrapers where the match will start from. A long way down if anybody falls. They will live... but they can lose the match if they fall down. Lots of areas to go to and continue the battle; office buildings, a penthouse and even at the very top of two pointed antennas with a rooftop clearing. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Team Red is the victor! *Match Report: Read it here. Who will win? Team Red Team Black Round 3: *Styro and Stonic (Team Orange) VS Hiyori Lala and Stick Varius (Team Violet) *Location: Drillfield Park *Details: A beautiful park located in front of Slusher. It is a big public park; it has a big river where citizens can relax by or use the park's boat rental shop to take a boat ride in. There is a shrine located at the south-west of the park where people often go to to visit. A large amount of trees, two big open fields to play around in and one rocky area with a small waterfall located at. The amount of greenery in the park is one of its defining points that make it such an amazing place to hang out in and just spend the day at. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Tean Violet is the victor! *Match Report: N/A Who will win? Team Orange Team Violet Round 4: *StKhen and StiNeil (Team Green) VS Stick Lucas and Remstick (Team White) *Location: Slush City Dam *Details: A gigantic water dam outside and far from Slush City. It is in the surrounding woodland environment, but any of the fighters can run through it to expand the battling area. The dam has an electrical system within it and is a large facility to also continue the fight there, however, any damage done to the Dam --- interior or exterior --- will begin a chain reaction that will end in the Dam bursting and sending in a giant wave of water straight to the city. If this occurs, the battle will then immediately switch to a prioritized rescue mission to prevent the water from reaching Slush City and drowning thousands. If no such thing happens, the battle will continue as it is, but is advised that damage to the area be kept to a minimum and instead take it to the woods. *'Status:' Next *'Round Results:' N/A *Match Report: N/A Round 5: *Scarstick and Zero (Team Blue) VS Stan and Redster (Team Pink) *Location: Slush City Stadium *Details: N/A *'Status: '''Upcoming *'Round Results:' N/A *Match Report: N/A Leaderboard 'Tag Team Elimination:''' *Team Silver - 10 Pts. *Tean Red - 10 Pts. *Tean Black - 2 Pts. *Team Yellow - 2 Pts. *Team Green - 0 Pts. *Team Pink - 0 Pts. *Team White - 0 Pts. *Team Violet - 0 Pts. *Team Orange - 0 Pts. *Team Blue - 0 Pts. Notes *An all out battle for funzies~ *Reservations for the teams that will be participating in next year's Arena are listed below: **Scotty's Team (Pending from user) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki